The Knight with Two Souls (Re-Written Version)
by Lucienteal
Summary: "A story about a boy that forced to have forbidden power from ancient dark art. He begin to hate human as he get harsh treatment from the other. Now that he has grown into a man, he joined Grand Chase and he try to find a purpose of being alive." - Omnious A re-written version of the story "The Knight with Two Souls" by Omnious.


**A/N: **This is just what the title say, the rewritten version or my version or how I would write it version of "The Knight with Two Souls" by omnious. **I DO NOT OWN _THE KNIGHT WITH TWO SOULS, _IT BELONGS TO OMNIOUS. OC, CHARACTERS BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNER AND THE IDEA OF THIS STORY ALSO BELONGS TO OMNIOUS. I ONLY OWN MY TIME AND EFFORT AND MY WORDS. ORIGINAL:** fanfiction s / 7030130 / 1 / The _Knight _With _Two _Souls (remove the spaces and add 'www.' in the front. Please enjoy, reviews are welcome.

* * *

Ch 0: The Knights of the Grand Chase

Once upon the Wall of Serdin, where we lay our scene, in the peaceful Continent of Bersmiah. It was just another day in the peaceful kingdom of Serdin, but today is a special day. Today is the day where different destinies cross each other, and new pure love shall bloom. Another page of friendship and adventure shall write itself as our story begin.

* * *

"IRON CRUSHER! HA YOU SEE THAT GIRLIE? THAT MAKES IT 75689 GOBLINS!" a prideful voice yelled out in the battle field of the Knights of the Grand chase and the Goblins.

It was just day where the Goblins think that attacking the Grand Chase knights who are patrolling the walls of Serdin would be the smartest idea ever. A raven black hair male with some purple streaks there and here in his ever so wild lion like hair smile wickedly as he smoothly and gracefully slashing his victims in smooth clean cuts,

"BLACK HOLE!" another voice can be heard yelling in the noisy battle field when a blast of highly gathered dark energy stretched out eating up it's victim, drawing them into a magenta color hair male demon. Neon blue color demon wings stretched themselves as the highly concentrated energy fried it's victim and dropping the dead goblins to the ground like a string less marionette.

"And that will make it 75723 goblins for me." the demon said calmly with a small smirk on the corner of his mouth as he turn himself to face the raven hair man clearly challenging the other.

It was just a daily routin for the Knights of the Grand Chase, defend the Walls of Serdin from the threats of the monsters, watch Sieghart and Dio have another argument over another stupid topic and then once they are finish they will go back to the castle to report back to the Queen of Serdin and Knight Master. But today is a tad bit more different, today the goblins brought in more friends, "Sieghart, Dio! please stop fighting over who kills more Goblins! Our priority is to defend the walls!" an arrow whistle between the two glaring men perfectly settling itself in a goblins head killing the poor thing.

The two male only glared a bit more before breaking off to kill more monster as a Blonde hair female elf sighed, "They are just acting like children." as the blonde said shaking her head giving up to stop the highlander and the chief of the Burning canyon.

"They are apart of the male species, Lire. what do you expect out of their little petite brains?" another female spoke flicking her long and beautiful magenta hair out clearly enjoying the scene. Bored, the female demon twirled her hands around summon her feared pet dog Mary as she looked at the bickering two males, "Male species. So stupid.".

Of course that made the two male stop bickering and turn to reply at the same time, "HEY. I AM NOT STUPID. STOP COPYING ME. NO YOU STOP IT. GIRLE/EMO." but everyone only ignored the two as it was became a daily thing.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the walls of Serdin, a normal looking male was walking around. It was a daily routine for him to take a nice stroll around the wall and feel the nice breeze, but today was different as he noticed the battle field.

"Oh my. This seems to be a really bad time to be here. Maybe I should just go back home while I ca-" when a large flame like energy whistle by, merely centimeters away from his bangs.

"C'MON! LET'S GO TO THEIR HIDE OUT AND BEAT UP WHOEVER IS DOING THIS!" a voice yelled so ever loudly as a crimson hair female grin happily at her kill completely ignoring the normal looking male who nearly lost his hair thanks to her Mega Slash.

"Eleise! Wait! Don't go by yourself! Hey Elesis are you listening to me?" the blond elf archer yelled toward her hotheaded and naive comrade as the red knight already got herself a goblin who became her guide tour under the fear of her sharp and deadly looking sword and started running under the direction of the scared goblin.

"Lire, you know yelling is completely useless. This is Elesis we are talking about, to her it is action first then thinking. We should just follow her instead." a small hand patted the worried female archer's shoulder, as Arme, the magician of Grand Chase said sighing at the rash action of their leader. Lire looked at the battle field unsure if it is alright to leave the rest to the others but a cold and calm voice only said "Its fine, I can cover for you." and gun shots can be heard from the one and only bounty hunter, Rufus Wilde.

"Rufus is right, We also have Ley, Zero, Sieghart, Dio, Me, Mari and the others to handle this. It is better for you to follow Elesis before she does something rash again." a more kinder and mature voice said as a navy blue hair male smile at the worried elf, "I know you are worried about leaving this to us but it is fine. Just go." was all it take as Lire nodded and run off with Arme to follow their naive red knight.

Still forgotten and standing there, the poor male who almost got his bangs sliced off watched in awe as the rest of the Grand Chase pushed back the goblins easily with their fancy deadly and yet beautiful skills. Their skills ranged from graceful sword fighting, to fast but deadly bullet tricks, to powerful punchs and kicks, to even singing and dancing. Amazed by the scene laid before him, the male was motivated to join the Grand Chase and become part with these heros to ensure peace over the Continent of Bermisah.

* * *

In the end, it was the Grand Chase's victory once more as the Goblins wouldn't try to attack the Serdin Walls for a few months. Peace was ensure and the people of the Kingdom of Serdin can sing and dance to their song of happiness and thankfulness to the herso of the Grand Chase for keeping the peace in the continent. After all that is the job of the Grand Chase.


End file.
